


Don't give up

by Troyas101



Category: Battle of the Planets (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Slow Romance, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troyas101/pseuds/Troyas101
Summary: Una serie de circunstancias dan lugar a una serie de malas decisiones
Relationships: Jason/Princess (Battle of the Planets), Mark/Princess (Battle of the Planets)
Kudos: 2





	1. don't give up

Don't give up

capitulo 1

Princess luchó aun más duro por empujar la bola que atenazaba su garganta hacia abajo, mientras duras lágrimas empañaban su visión dentro de su casco de motorista. Frunciendo el ceño apretó el acelerador de su g-3 , aun no era lo suficientemente rápida si aun podía pensar.

Imágenes de lo sucedido un par de horas antes flashearon por su mente como una maldita película que no podía parar. **Flash** ¡¡¡ el "JILLS" bullendo de gente celebrando el final de la guerra. **Flash** ¡¡¡ su equipo brindando con jarras de cerveza, aun en shock, aun incrédulos, después de tantos años de una guerra sin final, riendo totalmente desinhibidos por primera vez en sus cortas vidas. **Flash¡¡¡** un Marc medio ebrio mirando y coqueteando con una chica, acercándola a su cuerpo, calentado un ambiente ya de por si desenfrenado por las altas horas de la noche y la gran cantidad de alcohol que corría, **Flash¡¡¡** Marc besando lascivamente a la chica. **Flash¡¡¡** Marc marchándose apresuradamente sin mirar atrás, su mundo desmoronándose a su alrededor, derrumbándose en un terremoto de emociones.

Princess miró el velocímetro, 180 km, apretó aun más fuerte, imágenes de un paisaje oscuro sucediéndose a su alrededor. Mas rápido, aún más rápido, buscando ese punto donde la concentración en la carretera y el control de su g-3 bloqueara su maldita mente.

Salió de la autopista a una velocidad alarmante, se desvió hacia la carretera que subía al parque nacional de las Montañas Negras, si la velocidad no era suficiente para acallar su mente tal vez sumar las curvas y los precipicios lo seria.

230, su voz interna le avisaba, baja la velocidad te vas a estrellar. Pero su corazón destrozado la acalló inmediatamente, ¿a quién le iba a importar si tenía un accidente? A Marc no, desde luego, estaría demasiado ocupado follándose a la despampanante rubia para darse cuenta siquiera de que ella había estado mirando. Niña la llamó, pensó en ella como una niña¡

**-¡ olvídate de ella, solo es una niña¡** \- le había dicho al oído de la rubia cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que Princess los miraba atormentada. Su oído mejorado por los malditos cerebrotonics habían captado la frase. Las lágrimas nublaban su visión, la lluvia también.

Curva tras curva sorteaba los obstáculos que la mojada carretera de montaña ponía por delante. Rápida, furiosa, destrozada emocionalmente, Sarah June Anderson, más conocida como Princess, el cisne del equipo más competente y letal que la tierra había conocido jamás, era ahora un bomba de relojería a punto de explotar.

El final de la guerra la había cogido por sorpresa, un giro inesperado, una sorprendente y magnifica estrategia elaborada por su comandante y un gran trabajo de equipo habían terminado con la derrota de Zoltar, su mayor enemigo por años, de una manera inesperada. 19 años había estado preparándose para eso, 19 años de duro entrenamiento, trabajo, sufrimiento y soledad para terminar de golpe esa misma mañana.

La celebración había sido indescriptible, el mundo entero había salido a la calle a celebrar la victoria, era como un estallido de alegría desenfrenada que había ido aumentando conforme se acababa el día y empezaba la noche. Detrás de la barra del "Jills", Princess había sido testigo de cómo las cervezas y las bebidas iban desinhibiendo a los clientes, incluido a su equipo, que en un mar de alivio y relajación se había dejado llevar por el ambiente festivo. Jamás pensó que algo por lo que había rezado cada maldita noche desde que empezó la guerra pudiera acabar de manera tan demoledora con su vida, jamás pensó que el final de la guerra también se convertiría en el final de su vida.

250, su corazón gritaba sangrando. Su maldita mente no le daba tregua. El agua caía del cielo al mismo ritmo que las lágrimas de sus ojos. Un rayo ilumino el bosque partiendo un inmenso roble por la mitad. Con un atronador ruido cayo al centro de la estrecha carretera por la que el cisne circulaba a un ritmo endiablado y suicida.

Nunca tuvo una sola oportunidad de elegir su vida, era lógico que tampoco la tuviera sobre su muerte. Ese cínico pensamiento fue lo último que paso por su consciencia antes de estrellarse contra el árbol, eso y la cara de Marc besando a una chica anónima que había conocido en el bar donde Princess trabajaba en sus pocos ratos libres. Un alivio inundo su alma décimas de segundo antes de estrellarse, por fin iba a poder dejar de pensar para siempre. Que ironia pensó, iba a morir el mismo día en el que había nacido.


	2. intuition

Capítulo 2: Intuición

Mark empujó a la rubia contra la pared de su dormitorio con un poco, quizás, de demasiada fuerza. La miró de arriba a abajo con unos ojos empañados en alcohol, parpadeó varias veces intentando enfocar el cuerpo solo cubierto por su ropa interior. Le gustó lo que vió, un gruñido surgió del fondo de su garganta, y por primera vez en su vida, el Comandante decidió mandar a la mierda su razón y actuar solo por instinto. Se abalanzó sobre el cuello de la chica y chupó con avidez, no le importó si dejaba marca al fin y al cabo pensó esta no era Princess... Princess...Ese nombre resonó en su ebria cabeza por unos milisegundos interrumpiendo su acción, volvió a parpadear dos o tres veces, pero el gemido de su actual pareja lo sacó del recuerdo enfocándolo de nuevo en el cuello.  
Chupó con aspereza sujetandole la cabeza con fuerza y bajo la otra mano por el lateral deteniendose en el sujetador, apreto sin delicadeza arrancando otro gemido de placer anticipado. Envalentonado por su reacción fue bajando los humedos besos por el escote hasta llegar a los senos, cuando llegó al pecho elegido lo mordió sin misericordia a traves del encaje, ella soltó un pequeño gritito . Marc se esforzó al máximo exprimiendo el erecto pezón a traves del material , le gustaba lo que le provocaba y como ella respondía a sus caricias. Metiendo la nariz entre los pechos aspiró profundamente queriendo captar el olor de la mujer...pero encontró desconcertante no encontrar el olor que esperaba.  
Parpadeó varias veces intentando alejar el recuerdo de su mente y se volvió a concentrar en la mujer, bajó una de las manos metiéndola entre los dos cuerpos , a tientas, encontró los pliegues resbaladizos y húmedos esperados. Jugó en la entrada intentando esparcir los jugos para facilitarte la entrada a la chica, introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella y empezó un ritmo fácil y suave de entrada y salida golpeando con el talón de la mano el clitoris de ella. Con sus sentidos mucho más desarrollados que el resto de los humanos escuchó el corazón de ella latir más rápido y la respiración acelerarse, sonrió como el gato de Cheshire, ella se estaba acercando al clímax.  
Volvió a subir hasta el cuello para seguir besándola pero el olor de la chica de nuevo lo desconcerto. Rosas. Ella olía a rosas. El había odiado el olor de las rosas desde que era pequeño y su madre murió. A su madre le encantaban las rosas rojas y él le llevaba todas las tardes una del jardín del Jefe mientras había estado enferma para intentar aliviar un poco su dolor. Desde entonces odiaba ese olor. Le traía recuerdos muy desagradables. Princess lo sabía desde luego y por eso ella jamás había usado ese perfume.  
Ella usaba uno con aroma a jazmín. A veces, cuando se acercaba a ella, podía olerlo, un aroma suave, discreto, de baja intensidad, . Una esencia puesta para ser captada solo en la intimidad. El lo había percibido alguna vez en medio de alguna batalla o en un entrenamiento cuando se pudo acercar a ella lo sufiente sin levantar sospechas. Y a él le gustaba, Dios sabía lo mucho que le gustaba.  
El pensamiento sobre Princess lo sacó un poco del momento presente y se encontró mirando a la mujer con desconcierto, Dios mío, tan borracho estaba que no recordaba ni su nombre.  
El recuerdo de unos ojos verdes heridos flasheó su mente provocándole náuseas. No había querido dañarla a propósito, o quizás si, no lo sabía, pero la información que había llegado a su poder hacía tres semanas lo había descolocado totalmente. Había hundido su mundo por completo y lo había desmoronado todo. Una rabia se instaló en su corazón al sentirse traicionado por las personas que más amaba y en las que más confiaba. El no podía lidiar con eso. La traición y la deslealtad no era algo que el pudiera manejar. Toda una vida viviendo engañado, toda una vida de secretos, no, eso no era algo con lo que pudiera vivir. Tres semanas viviendo con esa información y viendo como tanto el Jefe, como Jason y Princess lo miraban a la cara sin saber que él lo sabía, tres semanas de traición y falsedad. Había decidido que hasta aquí había llegado, tuvo que acabar con todo, y empezaría por acabar con esta maldita guerra y luego seguiría con su vida lejos, muy lejos de todo.  
El climax de la chica lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ella se dejó caer sobre él, aspirando bocanadas de aire, recuperándose de su orgasmo. Marc le sonrió y la empujó hacia la cama, ella se acosto despacio y lo miro con lujuria, aún no había acabado con ella.  
Pero el Comandante necesitaba un respiro y aclarar la cabeza, y con una débil excusa se escurrió hasta el lavabo y cerro la puerta. Abrió el grifo del agua fria y se froto la cara con fuerza intentando lavar el olor de las rosas. Cuando levanto su cara y se miro al espejo, apenas se reconocía. Unos profundos ojos azules y rojos lo miraban con desaprobación. El recuerdo de Princess herida volvió a su mente. Una desagradable sensación se instaló en la boca de su estómago, su intuición se puso en alerta. Agachó la cabeza y volvio a echarse agua por encima, intentando aclararse un poco. Pero la oscura sensación que se había instalado dentro suyo no desaparecía. Y el sabía bien, que su intuición no le había fallado nunca, de hecho era famoso en su equipo por ellas. Había sido objeto de burlas de sus compañeros más de una vez por la certeza de sus percepciones, rallando la clarividencia a veces.  
Suspiró con fuerza y acerco su reloj a la boca.  
-G1 a G2 , contesta-


	3. Espero equivocarme

Capitulo 3: Espero equivocarme

-G1 a G2 contesta-  
Silencio  
-G1 a G2, adelante -  
Silencio absoluto  
-G1 a G2, maldita sea Jason, contesta de una jodida vez, es una orden¡¡¡ - gritó.  
\- G2 aquí, maldito bastardo, mas te vale tener una buena excusa¡ - dijo Jason devolviendole el grito.  
Marc suspiró con impaciencia.  
-G2 tienes a G3 a la vista?  
\- Estas de broma no? - El resoplido y la incredulidad de Jason fue audible incluso a través de la línea.  
\- La tienes o no joder? - Su instinto estaba dando volteretas en su estómago, un muy mal presentimiento le cortaba el pensamiento racional.  
\- No, no la tengo hijo de puta, salió del bar poco después que tú y aún no la he visto- gritó de vuelta - sigo dentro del pub esperando por si vuelve...y estoy con mi propia rubia - añadió siseando  
\- Mierda - Marc apretó los puños con fuerza volviendo sus nudillos blancos, dió dos o tres respiraciones y cerrando los ojos intentó concentrarse en su interior. Algo no iba bien, de hecho, reconoció, algo iba muy muy mal y estaba relacionado con su tercera.  
Llevándose de nuevo la muñeca a la boca y en voz muy baja pero con un tono de mando que no dejaba lugar a dudas dijo: -Te recojo en 15 minutos fuera del "Jill's"  
Y cortó, sin esperar confirmación de regreso. Empujó sus pensamientos oscuros abajo y la mente analítica del Comandante tomó el mando. Cuando salió del baño no parecía el mismo hombre. El alcohol que había nublado su juicio minutos antes había desaparecido por completo dando paso a una, sino la mejor, inteligencia de la Federación Intergaláctica. Miró avergonzado a la chica estirada en su cama, se acercó a su ropa esparcida por el suelo y se la dio amablemente.  
-ehh, mira, siento mucho esto, pero tengo que irme, ha surgido una urgencia en el trabajo... -dijo suavemente pero con convicción- puedes quedarte si quieres, duerme un poco, mandaré un coche por la mañana a recogerte y te llevaran a tu casa no te preocupes...  
Sin esperar tampoco respuesta de la mujer, Marc recogió sus pantalones del suelo y se los puso. Con su camiseta en la mano a medio poner cogió las llaves del coche y salió. Condujo en silencio meditando sus proximas palabras, sabíendo que el confrontamiento con Jason no tardaría en llegar y tenía que mantener la cabeza fria.   
Llegó al bar exactamente 15 minutos después, sin parar el motor, hechó un vistazo dentro, bajando la ventanilla del coche. A pesar de ser las 5 de la madrugada aún era un hervidero de gente divirtiéndose, muy borrachos observó, como él hacia muy poco, pensó apesadumbrado. Quizás no debería haber...antes de que el siguiente pensamiento cruzara su cabeza una oleada de energía furiosa barrió la puerta del coche y entró dentro como un tornado. Jason.  
Los dos hombres se observaron en silencio, midiéndose, observándose atentamente, calibrando cada uno el estado del otro. Los oscuros ojos azul grisáceo del número 2 del equipo taladraron con furia y desprecio a su Comandante. No tardará mi medio segundo más en arremeter contra mi, pensó Marc manteniendo la mirada desafiante.  
-Y bien Skipper...dame una buena excusa para que no te rompa esa puta cara en este momento- disparó arrastrando la frase final  
Los ojos de Marc se entrecerraron observándolo más atentamente, Jason estaba tan o más borracho que el hacia una hora.  
\- Donde está Princess?- pregunto despacio  
Jason bufó con desaire - Princess???... quien???... esa chica que trabaja con nosotros y a la que acabas de romperle el corazón no hace ni dos horas? ...Joder¡¡¡... que demonios estabas pensando restregándole la rubia por la cara de esa manera??? ...Mierda Marc, espero que haya sido el polvo de tu vida por que ciertamente te va a salir muy caro¡¡¡  
Marc lo miró con rabia y verguenza contenida y volvió a repetir despacio  
\- Donde está Princess?- su estómago se apreto en un nudo nervioso  
\- Como demonios quieres que lo sepa, joder no soy su puta niñera¡¡¡- Gritó  
\- Has mirado en su apartamento?  
\- Fué lo primero que hice, también miré en la parte de atrás del bar y en el aparcamiento, esté donde esté se ha llevado la moto  
Marc suspiró aliviado, si se había llevado la moto, era localizable, además de que ella era asombrosamente buena conduciendo el vehículo y jamás pondría en peligro una propiedad de la Federación. Era demasiado responsable con su trabajo   
-Llamaré al Fénix, Zark puede localizar la moto  
Los dos hombres guardaron silencio mientras esperaban la respuesta del robot  
-Ahh¡¡¡... Comandante esperaba su llamada- dijo Zark-7 con afectación- seguramente querrá saber la ubicacion del G-3, ciertamente ha sido muy extraño, espero que nuestra joven Princesa se encuentre en buen estado.  
El aliento de Marc se interrumpió por unos segundos, los ojos de Jason se aclararon en el mismo tiempo. Una nube muy negra de preocupación se alzó sobre ambos.   
-Que demonios quieres decir trozo de lata¡¡¡- ladró Jason con impaciencia  
-Tuve una lectura muy extraña del vehículo hacia las 3 am. Se activo dirección autopista Norte a mucha velocidad, se desvió una hora más tarde hacia las Black Mountain. Mucha velocidad. Se paró de golpe y no se ha vuelto a activar de momento. Me pregunto a que se debe la alarma en G3 para semejante velocidad, no hemos tenido ninguna señal de Spectra desde que derrotaron a Zoltar esta tarde Comandante  
Marc mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras inhalaba aire lentamente, el nudo del estómago apretado dolorosamente. Jason lo miraba con preocupación y ira contenida  
-Zark, tienes la última ubicación del vehículo?  
-Claro Comandante  
-Pasala al Fénix inmediatamente, avisa a Tiny por favor  
Jason lo miró expectante esperando sus propias órdenes, enfadado o no el Comandante era el comandante por un motivo claro.  
-Nos reuniremos con él en la base  
-En la base Marc? tu campo de aviación está mas cerca podría recogernos allí, llegaríamos más rápido.  
-No, en el hángar no. -digo escuetamente  
Jason alzó las cejas esperando una explicación. Marc lo miró culpable.   
-Tienes a la chica aun alli no?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta  
Marc asintió con una bajada de pestañas, sin mediar una palabra más puso en marcha el coche y avanzó rápido por la carretera. Minutos después Jason rompió el silencio nervioso que se había instalado entre ellos.  
-que pasa con el chico, le avisamos?  
-no, será mejor que esperemos. Es muy pronto y estará durmiendo, ayer estaba agotado. Además no quiero preocuparlo innecesariamente  
Jason tamborileó los dedos en el marco de la ventana, sin mirar a los ojos de su compañero le dijo:  
-Quieres decir que no quieres que esté por si nos encontramos con un accidente no?  
-No se lo que quiero decir Jason- respondio intentando evitar una respuesta más explicita  
-Pero tienes algo en mente no? por eso me llamaste, porque tienes una de esas premoniciones sobre Prin y no es buena...verdad?  
Marc cogió aire con fuerza, sus dedos se apretaron con nervio al volante, dejando ir el aire lentamente susurro:  
-Esperemos que me equivoque por una vez...


	4. Encontrada

Capítulo 4: Encontrada

El silencio se había instalado en la cabina de mando del Fénix desde que habían despegado de la base en la dirección que Zark les había indicado hacía poco más de una hora. Ninguno de los tres hombres de a bordo había dicho una sola palabra, ni se habían mirado desde que habían abordado, un solo vistazo entre ellos había bastado para ver que ninguno de los tres había estado en pleno uso de todo su control esa noche. Tres pares de ojos rojos, reacciones más lentas de lo normal y una resaca de mil demonios era lo quedaba a las 6 de la mañana de un dia que deberia haber sido de celebración.

Y lo había sido, por lo menos hasta hace unas horas, cuando su burbuja había explotado. De mutuo acuerdo silencioso ninguno había dicho una sola palabra desde entonces, todos tenían puesta su mente y su alma en la búsqueda del único miembro femenino del equipo que faltaba.

-Comandante, nos acercamos al área indicada- dijo Tiny suavemente como era su estilo  
\- Quédate encima de la zona y haz un barrido a ver si localizas la moto. Estate atento por si hubiera alguna visita inesperada tambien, Jason y yo bajaremos a echar un vistazo

Los dos hombres en su estilo de pájaro saltaron de la nave y bajaron planeando hasta la carretera, el aterrizaje fue perfecto a pesar de las horas pasadas, se alzaron imponentes en mitad del camino, uno al lado del otro, majestuosos, impresionantes, escaneando el sector con la rapidez y la efectividad que solo los años de experiencia daban. Dando unos pasos hacia delante vieron un roble enorme y desgagado por el medio, caído en mitad de la carretera. 

"Un rayo", llegaron los dos a la misma conclusión sin siquiera cruzar una palabra. La misma idea nublo su mente con milisegundos de diferencia, el color cayo de sus caras cuando se hiceron una idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Por favor Dios, no lo permitas. En ese mismo instante Tiny se comunico con ellos

-G5 a G1..  
-Adelante G5  
-Comandante he localizado la moto de G3, -Tiny bajó la voz preocupado- está a 100 metros de vosotros, junto a un árbol caído en la carretera  
-Lo tenemos

Marc echo a correr en dirección al árbol, asustado de lo que encontraría seguido de cerca de su compañero. Al llegar al árbol, el miedo había paralizado su respiración y una mueca de horror se reflejaba a través de su visera. La moto estaba literalemente incrustada en el tronco duro del árbol, como si hubiera intentado atravesarlo y se hubiera quedado a la mitad. La parte de delante estaba destrozada hasta el centro del depósito, sólo un milagro había evitado que hubiera ardido hasta las cenizas. Marc miró alrededor horrorizado buscando el cuerpo de su compañera, inhalaba aire rápida y superficialmente casi hiperventilando, sus ojos nublados por el espanto de encontrarla en cualquier momento.

Jason a su lado, con la cara blanca y los ojos muy abiertos comento en voz alta

-Mierda Skipper, no hay manera de que ella haya salido de esto con vida- su voz temblaba tanto como sus manos

Marc no podía hablar, su mente repetía como un mantra mientras se movia en círculos buscándola, por favor no dejes que esté muerta, por favor no dejes que esté muerta...

Segundos que parecieron horas mas tarde el cuerpo de Princess seguía sin aparecer. Se fueron adentrando en el bosque calculando desde la dirección frontal del vehiculo, pensando ambos que su amiga debio salir disparada hacia adelante debido a la colisión, pero a que distancia se debía encontrar?

Buscando desesperadamente Marc se comunico con el puente del Fénix

-Tiny, estate atento para evacuar a Princess en cuanto la encontremos, prepara la sala de med por favor

La mente de Marc no concebía encontrar a su amiga sin vida, no podia ser, no de esta manera, no hoy y no por su culpa. Pero fué Jason quien, en un barrido rápido, vió un destello de algo rosa mucho mas adelante, a unos 100 metros de donde se encontraban. El grito que salió de su garganta heló la sangre de su Comandante, miró sin poder moverse como su segundo arrancaba a correr hacía algo, pero él no pudo moverse, se quedó clavado en el suelo, congelado, no sabiendo si podía enfrentarse a esa realidad. Vió como el cóndor llegaba a su destino y caía hincado al suelo del bosque, allí yacía el cuerpo inerte de su compañera en medio de un charco de sangre. Con un temblor evidente en la mano la llevo al cuello buscando evidencias de un pulso, de una vida que no esperaba encontrar. De nuevo un alarido salió de la boca de Jason y llenó su mente

\- Rápido Marc¡¡¡, muévete¡¡¡, tiene pulso, tiene pulso..  
-Oh Dios mío, gracias a Dios...

Arrancó a correr hacía sus amigos con la esperanza renovada por sus palabras

-No puede ser, se que es imposible Comandante, pero tiene pulso, muy errático pero esta viva gracias a Dios- la palabras de Jason salían a trompicones por emoción de encontrar a Princess viva.

Marc salió de su colapso emocional, y inmediantamente cambió a modo Águila. Llevándose la muñeca a la boca llamo al Fénix

-Tiny, necesito que bajes inmediatmente con una camilla

-Esta viva?- el alivio y la sorpresa en su voz era evidente

-Si, pero esta muy mal herida, corre, no tenemos tiempo que perder- El horror seguía estando cuando empezo a valorar la condicion en la que el cuerpo se presentaba, había mucha sangre observó aterroirizado, se arrodillo a su lado y toco su mano con cuidado, estaba helada hasta los huesos, una palidez mortal sombreaba su rostro, tanto la pierna como el brazo izquierdo estaban en una posición anormal, rotura múltiple, pensó, la mano derecha estaba destrozada, la pierna derecha tenia una herida abierta al nivel de la rodilla se le veia un trozo de hueso esquirlado en la parte interior, el casco estaba partido por varios sitios y la parte izquierda de la cara estaba cubierta de sangre seca mezclada con tierra, tenía sangre vieja en la boca cayéndole por el lado girado de la cara, pero fueron sus ojos lo que le heló el alma, vacios, huecos, sin vida.

No fueron mas de dos o tres minutos lo que G5 tardó en bajar con el material de emergencias médicas y la camilla.  
Jason era el paramédico junto con Princess en el equipo, pero ésto pensó, estaba mucho más allá de sus conocimientos. Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, puso el collarín en su cuello para estabilizar la columna, Luego inmovilizando tanto piernas como brazos la subieron suavemente a la camilla. 

-Marc, dame tu boomerang rápido

Se lo dió sin preguntar, solo teniendo ojos para su amiga herida. Jason corto la parte frontal del uniforme de Princess, colocandole las ventosas para medir la frecuencia cardiaca, luego establecio la via para el suero y le coloco en el dedo la pinza para medir la saturación, por último establecio la mascara de oxigeno.

-Vamonos, esta en el borde, hare lo que pueda mientras llegamos al centro Neptuno, pero debemos darnos prisa - apresuró Jason

El Fénix salió lo más deprisa que el Búho había ido nunca, la vida de Princess dependia de ello, el lo sabía, pero la cruda realidad era que no creía que ella lo fuera a lograr.


	5. En espera

Capítulo 5 : En espera

Samuel Anderson, el Jefe, se quedó mirando las puertas blancas que se acaban de cerrar ante él, y que daban paso al pequeño pero moderno hospital que había en el centro Neptuno, sede de la Fuerza G, la única fuerza capaz de enfrentarse y proteger a la Tierra primero y luego a los planetas que se habían unido a ella en la Federación en contra de las fuerzas Spectrans. 

Un trabajo arduo, desafiante, desgastante y extenuante pero muy necesario si querían mantener esa parte de la galaxia a salvo del totalitarismo y la crueldad con la que los Spectrans trataban a sus planetas conquistados. El Jefe había estado muy orgulloso ayer de sus pupilos, había valido la pena todo el trabajo que había invertido en su "educación" , toda la disciplina, todo el esfuerzo y el sacrificio se había visto compensado ayer, con la derrota de Zoltar.

Les había dado la noche libre, les había dado permiso para liberarse y disfrutar una noche como jóvenes adultos que eran, salvo a Keyop claro esta, tenían reunión hoy a las 17.00 pm, pensó que eso les daría tiempo para limpiar el organismo de lo que fuera que ingirieran. Sacudió la cabeza con espanto y pesar, jamás hubiera imaginado esto, una muerte en combate era esperable, pero esto...esto era impensable.

Siempre había rezado en silencio por la vuelta a salvo de todos ellos, pero mientras veía como misión tras misión todos volvían más o menos indemnes no podía dejar de pensar que algún día se acabaría la suerte y perdería a alguno de ellos por el camino. Jason posiblemente, por su falta de control y su impulsividad, o Marc que se empeñaba en hacer el trabajo peligroso el solo, no queriendo exponer a sus compañeros. 

Casi había pasado hacía tres semanas cuando Princess se había lesionado gravemente en la pierna y había estado a punto de morir desangrada. Habían tenido mucha mucha suerte de que la persona que habían ido a rescatar había estado ya a bordo del Fénix y era un renombrado Doctor. Eso y la sangre especial que compartía con Jason le había salvado la vida. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, había estado tan cerca de descubrirse uno de sus mayores secretos que aún temblaba, aun daba gracias por que el shock de casi perderla y luego la precipitación de la guerra los había mantenido lejos de cualquier pregunta que ni quería ni debía responder. Aunque por un momento había pensado que Marc sospechaba algo cuando se había distanciado emocionalmente de su equipo y de el mismo, pero al confrontarlo el lo había atribuido a la concentración en la guerra y al hecho de haber perdido a su padre 4 meses antes. Fuera lo que fuera, el chico había seguido haciendo su trabajo incluso mejor que antes, y su empeño había dado ayer su resultado. 

Hoy en cambio la alegría se veía trasformada en desesperación cuando había visto el estado de su joven pupila a la llegada del Fénix a la bahía médica. Sacudió la cabeza con pesar advirtiendo la ironía de que de hecho, hoy era el cumpleaños de Princess, no debía morir, no hoy de todas formas.

Siguió mirando profundamente las puertas cerradas como si pudiera atravesarlas con la mente y así poder echar un vistazo a lo que estaba sucediendo dentro. La llegada apresurada del resto del equipo lo sacó del trance, se giro de inmediato y observó con tristeza los semblantes desencajados de sus hombres. Levantó ambas manos pidiendo tranquilidad.

-El Dr Baxter esta con ella, habrá que esperar, pero está en las mejores manos. Habrá que tener paciencia y dejarlo trabajar

El hecho de que el viejo Dr no hubiera dejado entrar al Jefe no les dio ninguna tranquilidad, el Jefe siempre había estado con ellos dentro vigilándolo todo desde alguna esquina, sin perderse una sola palabra ni un solo gesto. Que se hubiera quedado fuera no era nada bueno. 

Anderson miró fijamente a cada uno, le impresionó profundamente leer en sus jóvenes rostros la desesperación que transmitían. Dando un profundo suspiro les indicó los asientos pero el se quedó de pie, esperaba un informe oral más pronto que tarde.

\- y bien?

Ninguno de los tres respondió, ni tan siquiera quisieron hacer contacto visual.

-Nadie va a contarme que pasó? como habéis encontrado a Princess en este estado?

Jason resopló y miró con rencor a su Comandante, pero no dijo una palabra.

-Jason? algo que decir? - El cóndor miró hacia otro lado negando con la cabeza

-Comandante, exijo una explicación ya¡ , quiero saber lo que ha pasado y porque tengo un miembro del equipo allí dentro debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y lo quiero ya¡¡¡

-Si Skipper, porque no le cuentas a Anderson por...

No pudo ni acabar la oscura frase cuando Marc lo agarró por el pecho y lo empujó fuerte contra la pared. Pero se levantó rápido y arremetió contra el águila con toda la fuerza que disponía, un puñetazo hizo contacto con su cara y el le devolvió un gancho de derecha conectado con su estómago, doblado por el dolor lanzó un directo hacía arriba haciendo contacto con su mandíbula, mandándolo hacia atrás con fuerza. Jason se recompuso y volvió a intentar golpearlo con su puños pero fue Tiny quien se puso en medio de ambos separándolos. 

El búho un hombre grande pero tranquilo, a menudo no era tenido en consideración por su carácter afable, pero su fuerza y su envergadura no era algo que pudieran pasar por alto cuando el motivo era lo suficientemente importante para sacarlo de su zona de confort, y esto indudablemente lo era.

Con una mano a cada lado mantuvo a ambos separados pero no pudo evitar las miradas y los insultos que se dedicaban entre ellos. Anderson lo observó con sorpresa y disgusto, las peleas a veces físicas entre el Comandante y su segundo era algo que solía pasar de vez en cuando, no lo pillaba por sorpresa.

Más a menudo de lo que a el le hubiera gustado se habían enfrentado entre ellos intentando liberar algo del profundo stress que llevaban por la guerra. El detonador solía ser Jason, pero Marc tampoco era ningún santo, recto y disciplinado en la superficie guardaba en su interior una profunda rabia que su segundo sabía aprovechar perfectamente para desquitarse en cualquier momento que necesitara. 

El punto de equilibrio siempre había sido Princess, desde prácticamente el inicio del proyecto había asumido el papel de mediador a veces o de saco de boxeo en otras, para mantener la paz dentro del equipo y mantenerlos unidos. Mal juzgada muchas veces por el Consejo de guerra por su apariencia frágil y dulce, el sabía más que nadie lo importante que era esta pequeña mujer tanto por su increíble inteligencia como por su equilibro emocional en la vida de estos muchachos. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta que se mantenían unidos por ella y gracias a ella.  
Dios no quisiera que la perdieran, cerró los ojos con fuerza preparándose para enfrentar lo que venía. Cogiendo aire con fuerza ladró más que habló

-Ustedes dos, a mi oficina, ya¡¡¡


	6. capitulo 6: con el alma al descubierto

Capítulo 6: con el alma al descubierto

Pip, pip, pip, pip

El rítmico sonido del electrocardiógrafo que controlaba la vida de Princess se había clavado en el pensamiento de su Comandante. Sentado en una silla la vigilaba atentamente deseando encontrar algún cambio, alguna variación en el estado comatoso en el que el cuerpo de su tercera llevaba desde hacía cuatro meses.

Los profundos hematomas que había marcado su hermoso cuerpo habían ido despareciendo con el tiempo. Sus profundas heridas habían ido sanando así como sus huesos también habían ido soldando. Aún no sabían del todo el alcance total de las lesiones tanto en la columna como el cerebro, El Dr Baxter les había advertido que incluso con sus irreemplazables cerebrotonics actuando a pleno rendimiento no podían saber con seguridad el pronóstico final hasta que Princess saliera del coma. Conectada a un respirador, sondada y monitorizada la vida de ella se le iba escapando de los dedos poco a poco. Como el viejo Dr había dicho cuanto más tiempo pasara en coma más difícil iba a ser que ella despertara.

Marc estaba tan concentrado que no oyó como Tiny llamaba a la puerta de la habitación para tomar su relevo a los pies de la cama de su compañera de equipo. Una resolución no hablada había caído entre los miembros masculinos de la Fuerza G para no dejarla sola durante el día, queriendo estar allí si en algún momento despertaba.

\- "Comandante" - susurró suavemente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro   
Marc se volvió sobresaltado  
\- "Sargento, no te había oído entrar" -dijo sacudiéndose su letargo  
\- "Algún cambio?"  
\- "No, sigue igual...dormida" -la culpabilidad seguía muy presente en su tono de voz  
.  
El grandullón tomó asiento a los pies de la cama de su compañera y miró empáticamente a su amigo.  
\- "Sabes Marc... no creo que todo esto haya sido culpa tuya"  
Las cejas del Águila se elevaron con escepticismo  
-"No del todo, de todas maneras" -aclaró.

Marc lo miró con cansancio pero dejó que se explicara.  
\- "Quiero decir... "-se llevó la mano a la cabeza revolviéndose el cabello, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para no hacer más daño del que ya estaba hecho- "ella pudo elegir no?"  
\- "Queee?"  
-"Sé que le hiciste daño y todo eso, pero aun así... ella pudo elegir comandante," -intensificó su voz haciendo un punto - "quiero decir... vamos...hubiéramos estado todos allí en un momento si ella hubiera pedido ayuda, mierda, si ella lo hubiera aunque solo fuera insinuado, Jason habría tenido tus bolas y tu cabeza a sus pies en un segundo, pero el punto es que ella NO lo hizo"  
\- "No sigas por ahi Tiny"  
\- "Pero el caso es que alguien lo tiene que hacer Marc¡, Jason y tu lleváis meses sin hablar como personas, Keyop esta intratable y tu te estas culpando por una decisión que no fue tuya, SI ¡¡¡ estuvo mal lo que hiciste, SI ¡¡¡ merecías una buena patada en las pelotas , SI ¡¡¡ fuiste un completo capullo y un imbécil¡¡¡... pero el punto comandante es que TÚ no conducías esa moto a una velocidad endiablada lloviendo esa maldita noche¡¡¡...El punto comandante es que NADIE quiere reconocer que fue Prin quien la conducía y que fue ella quien se estrelló"

Tiny cogió aliento lentamente después de haber dejado ir todo lo que pensaba. Marc no lo miraba, había agachado la cabeza y sujetaba los bordes de la sábana blanca con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, de repente empezó a temblar y se dobló sobre si mismo intentando sostener el sollozo que se le escapaba por las grietas de su alma herida. Tiny le puso la mano sobre los hombros intentando apoyar el profundo dolor por el que su amigo estaba pasando

\- "No sabes lo que se siente" -dijo entre lamentos- "cuando sabes que es por tu culpa todo lo que está pasando, hago daño a todos los que toco, he matado a todos los que he amado o han significado algo en mi vida , yo...simplemente no puedo lidiar con ser el responsable de que Prin se haya intentando..."

Marc dejó la palabra maldita en el aire, ni tan siquiera era capaz de verbalizar lo que todos pensaban pero ninguno se había atrevido a decir en voz alta. De repente el rítmico y lento pitido del electrocardiógrafo comenzó a acelerarse un poco. Ambos hombres dirigieron la mirada atónita hacia el aparato para acto seguido mirar a Princess.

Reteniendo el aliento en sus pulmones vieron asombrados como los ojos de la mujer se fueron abriendo lentamente, parpadeando al principio, molesta con la fuerte luz de la habitación, fue enfocando despacio recorriendo el espacio que tenía a su vista hasta que su mirada se paró en los rostros de sus dos antiguos compañeros. 

Marc, que aún sostenía su mano, la apretó suavemente y con voz suave le dio la bienvenida a la vida de nuevo. Pero al verlo los ojos de Princess se nublaron, ambos hombres vieron la sombra del reconocimiento en los orbes del cisne pero también vieron una amalgama de sentimientos que ella no pudo ocultar, tristeza, desilusión, ira, decepción, rabia...todo se podía leer en sus ojos claros color esmeralda. Ella nunca había sido buena ocultando nada, siempre había llevado su alma al descubierto, siendo fácilmente leída por los que la conocían, el engaño y los subterfugios simplemente no formaban parte de ella y esta vez no iba a ser menos. No pudiendo soportar más y completamente abrumada por su despertar cerró con fuerza sus ojos mientras un lágrima se escurría por sus esquinas. El Comandante tragándose el nudo de su garganta y también con lágrimas que no quería dejar caer, se levantó y se excusó.

Tiny los miró con una pena infinita y lleno de una tristeza insondable pensó que esto era definitivamente el final de Fuerza G como equipo y como familia. Mientras tenía estos pensamientos vio como a cámara lenta fue entrando el Dr Baxter con un equipo de enfermeras dispuestos a atender a su compañera. Se retiró despacio dejándoles espacio. Minutos después hizo su aparición el Jefe, ambos se miraron a los ojos durante lo que fue menos de un segundo, pero ambos se entendieron, pasara lo que pasara con Princess a partir de ese momento todo iba a cambiar.


End file.
